


Thank U, Kitty

by samoyed_triangle



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Daniel was bored to death as he wait for the light for him to cross the road to turn green. Yawning for several times. When the signal comes, he and several other people crosses the road, but he stops when he heard a soft meow coming from somewhere. Daniel darts his head around and soon saw the small kitten right in the middle of the road.A quick swift towards the kitten and the oncoming cars, might be crazy and he might die. But he didn't and eventually met with a person who had pulled him off the road after he got the kitten in his hand, safe and sound.And he was captivated by the man that just save his ass.





	1. Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Started another short one shot.  
> The idea just came up popping in my head that I had to share it.  
> Sorry not sorry :D

It's another boring life to Daniel and his oh so normal life. If he could say it's normal and dull and even boring. Everyday he wakes up and starts with his daily duty. Shower, brushing his teeth, have breakfast and lock his door and leave for work. Working as a barista in a cafe makes his life a living wonder because it does makes him happy. To meet new people everyday and deal with all sorts of customers and their crazy antics.

Even sometime he had to deal with the regulars which he often found much the same. Ordering the same sort of coffee everyday and with their choices of pastries or cakes. Daniel even remember all the orders, from all their regulars. He even sometimes read out the orders that they usual want and sort of startled the customers, and Daniel could only smiles at them sheepishly.

As a barista, Daniel is one of the best when he make the art on each coffee. His manager says that he is one of the most creative barista that he had ever had.

Most of his arts consist of animal shapes. Such as cat, dog, fox, tiger, a bird, and all others. He can also make all sorts other shapes as well. Like a four leave clover or just a simple leaf, sometime a flower and more. And the best thing is, he enjoy watching at all the customers reaction. Most of them praises of how cute the art is and even taking pictures of it and complimenting their friends and so on. Also the smiles that he often sees blooming when they got their drink. Makes him happy. Because he knows the reason behind those smiles was because of him. He loves making people smile.

Being a barista may not have a good amount of payment but it helps him to relax his mind, with the intoxicating aroma of the coffee beans. It helps him to relax his body and mind. Also, the payment is enough to help in pay his monthly rent and also is enough to feed him throughout the month or year. 

As an only child, he needs to be obedient and learn how to live on his own after he left Busan and moved to Seoul.

*

Daniel was bored to death as he wait for the light for him to cross the road to turn green. Yawning for several times. When the signal comes, he and several other people crosses the road, but he stops when he heard a soft meow coming from somewhere. Daniel darts his head around and soon saw the small kitten right in the middle of the road.

He panicked. Seeing how the little kitty meowing non stop and slowly crawl around the street, helplessly looking or trying to get off from where he or she is, makes his heart flip around. Daniel is extremely a sucker for cats, since he had two adorable female cats in which he adores and love so much back in his hometown, he couldn't resist in ignoring the small kitten.

The lights starts to blink for few time, which indicating that it's about to turn red and is the end for them to cross the road. 

His head can only think of one thing. Make a dash towards the kitten and perhaps get hit by a car hard and maybe die on the spot. 

Scary, but he'll take the risk. He can't never throw away an innocent kitty and watch it being squash between tires. Nope. Not on his watch.

And so, Daniel make a quick swift towards the kitten and dodging from some of the incoming cars. Damn does he really have a death wish in his list. He could hear some of the people screams and yells for him. But he didn't care and ignore, since his sole focus right now is on that kitten.

He dives and snatch the little kitten into his hand and roll around the road, like a barrel. Gosh, that gonna leave lots of scratch marks on his body though but who cares. The kitten is safe and.....well shit, he's gonna die.

Daniel was not fast enough to dodge a car coming straight at him, after he had stopped rolling and fuck, he's gonna die.

But he didn't went someone had pulled him off the ground faster than lightning and somehow, he found himself slightly floating and soon stop when he collided into the person and accidentally knocking the person down on the street. He heard crashing and cold, nervous sweats starts to rise on his skin. 

Lots of footsteps and chattering starts to get closer and closer. Still a bit blur at what had just happen.

"Are you okay?"

"Dude that was crazy. You almost die out there."

Man, you did all that just to save a little kitty?"

He listens to all of them but never actually answering them back. He came back to the present time he felt and heard soft meow coming from the kitty he'd just save and almost got himself killed. The small, soft kitty gave Daniel a lick on his fingers, which means that he or she was truly grateful or happy about being safe and sound. Daniel unconsciously cooed at the cute kitty.

"..Bro, don't go pulling that crazy stunts again."

Daniel snap his head up from where he was still lying on the ground, but more onto someone' body, as he met eye to eye with his hero. The person that just save his ass. The guy was wearing a helmet so he couldn't really see his face.

"I'm...sorry?" is what Daniel's reply. Getting off the guy and helped him to stand.

The man was as tall as he is, wearing a one set of leather clothes and pants. A biker or rider sort of gear. From the corner of Daniel's eyes, he could see the man's motorbike was lying on the ground. Shit, it's not a normal looking motorbike. That is a big bike. The one only the rich could afford to buy or for someone who have the extra money to buy one. And the guy must be one of them.

"No worries. But seriously, that's dangerous. You could die if I wasn't fast enough to pull you off the ground like that. Sorry if it hurt when I yanked you like that. But if you go running out just to save cat's live, than I'll say you're pretty heroic. But what will you get if you ended up dead along with the fur ball. Nothing. It'll all be a waste though." The man lectures, dusting off the bit of dirt off his leather suits and pulls off the helmet to take a breather.

And you know what, even Daniel need a breather too. Because, the man is the most gorgeous, beautiful, ethereal looking man ever that walks down this planet. 

Holy shit.

The man turn to face Daniel. Eyes big and beautiful as he looked up and down on Daniel's. As if he was inspecting to see whether he was injured. The man approaches him and gave the small kitty a gentle stroke in which the kitty mewls back. Purring in Daniel's hand. The beautiful man chuckles.

"Guess it's worth to save the small kitty's live eh. She's adorable." the man says, scratching the chin of the kitten, smiling. And his eyes glance up to look at Daniel who still have his jaws drop and gaping. "Just like the hero. How adorable." the man winked.

Daniel's heart makes a triple flip when he sees the guy winking at him. Fuck.

The people surround them had start asking whether they should call an ambulance and take Daniel to the nearest hospital when they sees the cuts all over his body. Although not that serious, but he at least need to get those wound clean and perhaps place a band aid on it.

When he sees a wave of hand in front of his face, Daniel snapped back to reality. He blushed when he was caught staring for so long on the rider. The guy chuckles softly. 

"D-Did you just say something?" 

The man chuckles again, and nod before he speak. "I'd said, shall I take you to the hospital just to get those cuts some treatment. At the very least though."

Daniel checked himself and soon realized that yeah, he was bleeding here and there but nothing was that serious but he absentmindedly nod his head to the man's request. Seemingly wanting to spend some more time with the handsome man. His hero. 

"Great, then let's go. Hop onto my bike and hold me tight. It's not that far but just hold tight, yeah?" the man says, as he make his way to his bike and throw his feet around and starts the engine again. Waiting for Daniel to come and join him on the bike. The guy put on his helmet once again and stretch his hand out to Daniel, which he was holding another helmet for Daniel to put on.

The man gesture his head, signalling for Daniel to get on. And he did. But not before he make sure that the kitten is safe in his jacket, zipping the little kitty, meowing when he was envelope by the warmth of Daniel's body and jacket. And quickly took the helmet and put it on. He never ride a bike before so this will be his first. And with a stranger whom he calls a hero.

"Hm, how are you gonna hold me tight if you keep the kitty inside your jacket?" the man asked, eyeing the fur ball that purrs ever so softly.

"Um, I can just hold onto your shoulder."

"That'll do. Alright, all set?"

Daniel nods, slowly sitting and brought his hand up to hold onto the guy's shoulder. He blushed. The guy smile.

"By the way, the name Seongwoo." said the rider, introducing himself as Seongwoo.

_Pretty name for a pretty guy. Daniel thought._

"Daniel. Kang Daniel."

Seongwoo smiles, "Pleasure to meet you, Kang Daniel. Now, hold on."

"Yes, okay."

And Daniel wished he could hug Seongwoo as they ride towards the nearest hospital. Seriously, he thanked the kitten for ever meeting him with the guy. Seongwoo is most likely is his hero and also now, perhaps his crush. 

Damn.

 


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel keep repeating 'thank you' for many times to the kitty (now named Fate) he'd saved in the past. Thank you because letting him meet with his current lover.

Daniel has never been anxious and excited when his shift was about to end, working in the cafe as a barista. But just recently, almost everyday he is looking forward to the end of his shift and eager to go home because for many years, someone will came to fetch him from work. Everyday and every shift he had.

"Daniel hyung look so cheerful and happy today. Did something good happen to him though?" asked Jihoon, one of Daniel's younger co-worker to his other friend, Woojin who was busy wiping the table after a customer just left.

"I think so? I mean, he has been very much happier and more bubblier, cheerful ever since that one incident that happened to him."

"What incident?" Jihoon asked again, now turning to give his full attention to Woojin.

"You know, the one time he said that he almost got hit by a car but then was saved by a guy on a motorbike. He has been like he is now ever since." Woojin explains, standing straight after he had finished wiping the table and proceed to the kitchen with the dirty plates and cups.

Jihoon taps on his chin. He does remember about that. Remembering how Daniel hyung talked to everyone in the most exaggerated way he could have said. Plus with that big, wide, puppy in love looking smile as he tell the story about the incident sort of make sense why he was all so happy now.

It has been about two months after that incident happens to Daniel, and in that same period of months too, has he been in deeply in love with the man behind the helmet, his hero that had saved him back then. Or more known, or is actually named, Seongwoo.

After Seongwoo had taken Daniel to the nearest hospital to get his small injuries treated, that their fate crosses together. Bounding them to one another and they ended up exchanging numbers and after few days, Seongwoo had started asking Daniel out on a date. Like seriously, the guy was extremely bold and straight up asked Daniel if he wants to go out on a date with him, which Daniel happily yells out 'yes' loudly through the phone call, sounding like a girl.

It was the best time of his life and just after two or was it three dates, that they confessed to one another and go steady until today.

Yeap, he and Seongwoo are now boyfriends and it all thanks to the kitten whom he had saved two months ago, which Daniel ended up adopted and named her, Fate.

Daniel keep repeating 'thank you' for many times to the kitty (now named Fate) he'd saved in the past. Thank you because letting him meet with his current lover.

*

The sound of the engine coming to a stop right in front of the shop made Daniel when all smiley. His whole feature light up when the person he has been waiting for walked through the front door. The bell chimed when a new customer walked in and Daniel quickly ran behind the counter. Standing by the cash register to take order for the person who he knows so very well.

Jihoon notices the sudden changes in Daniel's action and watches closely when the new customer went to the counter, sporting the same looking smile just like Daniel is. 

"Welcome to 101 coffee house. What would you like to order." his voice was very bright and Daniel couldn't stop smiling at the guy.

"The best one you could provide for me. Perhaps, one of your favorite? I'll drink anything that'll you give to me." the man smiles back, more wider and his eyes almost starts to disappear because his eyes are turning into crescent shape.

Daniel grins and nods his head, punching the register with the drink which he truly love. And when the guy wanted to hand out a piece of note, Daniel stops him which shocked Jihoon. 

"No need, it's on me. I'll put it in my bill." Daniel winks before he starts to prepare the drink he'd just order for the guy. 

"You're a sweet heart. I'll wait outside then." the man said, and walked out of the shop.

Jihoon's eyes couldn't leave the man alone even after he went out and lean against his motorbike. Motorbike?

It suddenly all falls on him now. That man must be the guy from the incident!

Woojin came out seconds later and he was pushed by Jihoon all of a sudden and they both went to Daniel. 

"What what." Woojin asked confused when he was suddenly pushed and now standing with Jihoon, next to Daniel who is about to finish making the coffee. Daniel looked at the two, blinking.

"Hyung, is that guy," Jihoon pointed out towards the man in the leather one piece clothes, leaning against the motorbike, "The guy who'd saved you two months ago?" Daniel and Woojin looks back at the man and then back to Jihoon, until a faint blush creeps out of Daniel's face.

He tries to hide it but to no avail, had been noticed by the two younger.

"Y-yes. He is the guy." said Daniel stammering, finishing off the coffee and put the lid on. He took off his apron.

"Ah, so he is the guy then. Wait, Niel hyung why are you blushing anyway?" Woojin asked, following Daniel along with Jihoon as the man went to the staff room to take his stuff and ready to leave as his shift is ending in few minutes.

Daniel stops and blushed harder and smile before he turns, with the brightest smile he could ever muster.

"Well, that's because he is my boyfriend so that's why I blushed. Thank you for your hard work, I'll be taking my leave now." he bows and proceed to walked out of the room, of course not before he thanking the shop owner and bids his goodbye.

"What?!" the two younger exclaims.

Their boss walked out of his room and stood there watching Daniel approaches the man outside, giving him a big hug and even giving the man a kiss by the lips, shyly as he did so and watch Daniel hitting the man as the guy must have been teasing him because the guy was laughing. Daniel was blushing madly, taking the helmet from the guy and start climbing the motorbike.

"Boss, who the hell...is that man really is Niel hyung's boyfriend?" asked the two, still rather shocked upon knowing the latest news.

"Well yes. Daniel had said that they started dating few days later after that incident and the man's name is Seongwoo. That guy is pretty famous though, but Daniel doesn't want to share more about his boyfriend. Anyway, get back to work."

"But...but."

"No buts and leave your curiosity to the side and start working."

*

That explains the everyday happiness that Daniel has been having. The joy of Seongwoo coming everyday to fetch him from work and takes him home or just take him for a short ride or to their date or even dinner, has been making Daniel the happiest man alive.

He is so madly in love with Seongwoo (as Seongwoo too to Daniel ) that he always reminded the older about it, which had made even the older to blush on the statement.

It's all fate that get them together on that day, and again that is the reason why Daniel had been thanking Fate all day.

The two have grew attached to Daniel's kitten that Fate always reminded them about how they met and had made them to fall in love with each other just by saving the kitten and by saving Daniel.

 

 

 

 

Thank you, kitty.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the mark the end of this fic ^^  
> It's short but if you guys wish to have more about these two and the story, let me know :D
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


End file.
